I'm Gone
by TimsQuerida
Summary: Jude finds life without Tommy terrible and he comes back. He keeps playing with Jude's heart at the same time going and coming. Will he ever stop running away? [JOMMY]
1. Chapter 1: Tommy, Tommy, Tommy

Jude cried her eyes out. How could Tommy leave her. There better have been a good, damn reason because this was Jude broken-hearted. Jude thought Tommy loved her but she guessed it was just a fling. Now Tommy was gone and the real Jude was gone too.

Jude: How can I hate you so much but still love you at the same time! Jude screamed to herself  
Sadie passed by her room at the same time.  
Sadie: Well I can annoy you sometimes yet again I'm your sister so you love me dearly.  
Jude: Ha. Funny. I wasn't talking about you. Sadie made herself comfortable on Jude's bed.  
Sadie: Ok, then who were you talking about?  
Jude: No one.  
Sadie: Yeah right.  
Jude: Please leave me alone.  
Sadie: I can't leave my sister alone when some jerk is making her cry.  
Jude: I guess you can call him that but until I get to the bottom of this.  
Sadie: Jude what are you talking about?  
Jude: Nothing. I'm heading out to the studio.  
Sadie: Fine. I'll see you later.  
Jude: Bye.  
Sadie: Bye.

On the way to the studio a car pulled up to her side. It was all beaten up and she bet the horn was probably one of those old-fashioned ones. She knew the engine was old because she could hear it a mile away But of course this car was something different.

: Need a lift?

: SO do you need a lift or not?  
Jude: Thanks Jamie but I think I'll take a walk in this fresh air.  
Jamie: Jude, if you haven't noticed it's kind of raining.  
Jude let out a small, sad laugh. She started to talk to herself.  
Jude: Yeah, our first kiss.  
Jamie: What are you talking about?  
Jude: Oh, um... nothing. Forget it.  
Jamie: Jude just get in the car.  
Jude: I don't want to get your seats wet.  
Jamie: if you've noticed, the seats are already wet and I don't think it's because of rain.

Jamie looked at the back seats and there was something green and wet down there. He was afraid to touch it though.

Jude: Shut up and unlock the door.

Jamie smiled and unlocked it. What could be wrong with Jude? Wait he took that back. It was Tommy. Jude mentioned something about a kiss in the rain. It was Tommy who had kissed her. It was Tommy who had broken her heart. It was Tommy who convinced her to forgive him. It was Tommy who had left Jude and made her be this way. Tommy was going down.

Jamie: So where to?  
Jude: Studio, if I don't get another hit then I don't think I'm ever going to be IT.  
Jamie: You already are girl. You already are.

Jude loved the way Jamie called her girl. It reminded her of how... Jude rushed that thought out of her mind. She just couldn't stand thinking about HIM without crying. She was seriously heartbroken. This was not the Jude people would no longer know. They would be filled with pain and misery and everyone just about knew that except for the world.

Jude walked out of the studio a little bit more happy because Jamie could always make it all better. But of course, nothing was good without Tommy. Nothing at all. All of a sudden Jude's phone rang when she unpacked in the studio.

Jude: Hello?  
: Hi. a whisper  
Jude: I...I...I...  
: Just listen to me please. I'm sorry. I know I did what I did but it was for the right.  
Jude: Just tell me one thing, Tommy. Did you leave because of me? Tell the truth.  
Tommy: No, I didn't. I'll tell you. What happened was that I...

Tommy didn't get to finish his sentence because Darius walked in and Jude hung up. Let's just say that Darius wasn't a huge fan of phones when they didn't involve work.

Darius: Was that for work?  
Jude: Yes.  
Darius: Good. Now start writing.  
Jude: Yes.

Darius left the room. he was scary. Jude sat on the uncomfortable couch for hours and came up with the best thing. Kwest walked in.

Kwest: You work too much.  
Jude: Shut up Kwest still writing.  
Kwest: Don't kill me.  
Jude: Done.  
Kwest: Great. Let's hear it.

What you see is not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I got to burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Don't come back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a roller coaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I got to burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hit and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

What you see is not what you get  
What you see is not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I got to burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

At the end of the song, Jude let a tear slip away. She said to herself.

Jude: I'm gone.

Kwest: Jude, are you Ok?  
Jude: I... I really miss him. Why did he have to go? It was because of me wasn't it?  
Kwest: Jude you have to believe me on this one. He didn't leave because of you. He left...  
Jude: I don't care. he should be the one to tell me that.  
Kwest: He's scared to talk to talk to you Jude! He's afraid you just won't forgive him!  
Jude let another tear slip.  
Jude: Yeah well I'm willing to forgive him but only if he talks to me. I want to talk to him Kwest but he just... I don't know. Not anymore I don't.  
Kwest started talking even softer now.  
Kwest: Jude you have to believe me. He loves you.

Jude stared at Kwest with shock in her eyes. Tommy loved Jude? Sure, they were in love but that was friendship relationship. Yeah right. Jude loved Tommy and Tommy loved Jude. But why? But why did he leave?

Jude saw Kwest staring at the door so she also turned around to see someone. Mason was back but with a friend.

Mason: Hi  
Jude: Hi  
: Hi whisper  
Jude: h..h.iiii.


	2. Chapter 2: What Now?

Tommy: Hi Jude.  
Jude: What are you doing here?  
Tommy: I'm fine. Thanks.  
Jude: Well you shouldn't be!  
Tommy: Jude, please just listen.  
Jude: Why should I! You left me to go to do something "important"! Yeah well tell me. Was it that more important then me loving you!

Jude swapped her hand to her mouth immediately. Did she just say that she loved Tommy? Tommy was speechless and so were Kwest and Mason. They were standing right there.

Jude: Did I.. I.. just s-say- th-h-a-at?  
Tommy didn't answer.

Jude: I have to go.

Tommy: Jude, wait. Let's talk.  
Jude: I'm perfectly capable of knowing when to talk and right now is not a good time Tommy.  
Tommy walked to the door and turned around.  
Tommy: Jude?  
Jude: Coming...

Jude: Talk.  
Tommy: Listen Jude...  
Jude: How could you!  
Tommy: Jude, I didn't even tell you anything yet.  
Jude: It's a bad habit! Ok!  
Tommy: Ok listen. I left because I had to. It wasn't your fault. I promise. It was an accident that happened about 4 years ago. It was unexpected.  
Jude: Tommy, can you just please stop stalling and get to the point.  
Tommy: Ok, Jude I... I...

Sadie walked in the room and interrupted their conversation. Was Jude EVER going to find out what Tommy's BIG secret was? By the way this day and every day Tommy tried to tell her, she thought she would die still not knowing. Jude had to find out and that was a fact. This was bugging her too much.

Sadie: Jude, I'm going home. Are you?  
Jude looked unsure.  
Jude: I don't know. I guess so.  
Tommy: Wait Jude, I really need to talk to you.  
Jude: You can tell me tomorrow, right?  
Tommy: That's the thing. I am leaving tonight. I have to go back. Sorry.  
Jude: What? Just like that. You're leaving. AGAIN!

Jude forgot that Sadie was in the room the whole time so she didn't care what she really said. She was just furious because every chance she got to talk to Tommy, he left right the next day. Life wasn't going so great.

Jude: You know what! I'm through! I'm through with all your selfish crap. If you need to go then go. Shove your head up your ass for all I care. You are no longer part of my life. You are gone.  
Tommy: Listen Jude! The reason I left was because I have a kid!

Jude's and Sadie's eyes burst wide open.

Jude: What?  
Tommy's voice softened.  
Tommy: I have a kid Jude. Her mom died in a car crash and I had to go because, because she left the kid to me. I was the father.  
Jude: I've been yelling at you this whole time because you left for something seriously important. Haven't I?  
Tommy: It's not your fault. I shouldn't have left you with words like that.

Flashback

Tommy: I have to leave and I don't think I'll be coming back. Bye.  
Jude: You're going to leave just like that Tom, Tommy. TOMMY!

End of Flashback

Jude: I'm sorry Tommy.  
Tommy: Jude, it's Ok.  
Jude: Well in that case...  
Jude slapped Tommy's arm. Tears were starting to form in her sad eyes.  
Jude: What the hell were you thinking!  
Tommy: Jude it was a...  
Jude: Mistake! Yeah I know but was it also a mistake when you dated Sadie! Yeah Sadie. This jerk only used you!

Sadie also felt tears coming on. Tommy could be the best person in the world, but he could also break your heart to shreds the worst. Tommy felt as if he shouldn't have come. Jude hated him. Sadie hated him even worse. Tommy was NOT Canada's favorite person. But when he moved to the states, he would become America's Most Wanted to Be Dead.

Tommy: Please calm down Jude.  
Jude: Calm down! Calm down? You are here telling me to calm down when you couldn't even call. I called 146 times and I only got through once!

Jude breathed heavily now. Then she stopped breathing at all. Jude dropped to the floor.

Tommy: Jude! Jude! Sadie call 911.


	3. Chapter 3: Do Re Trouble

Here's a beautiful post so I except some beatiful replies as well. Please reply because the more you guys reply the longer the next chapter will be.

* * *

Jude was rushed to the hospital. She let out small breaths now and then but other then that, Jude had to breathe through a machine. Tommy let out a tear. Sadie noticed this but didn't say a thing. She knew she would probably see more. Sadie let out a few herself.

Tommy: Jude, I know I did wrong but you have to believe me. I really am sorry.  
Jude let a tear out and nodded her head slightly. Tommy smiled. The doctor walked in with the news they were all waiting to hear.

Dr. Chamberlyn: Hi. I'm Dr. Chamberlyn.  
Tommy: Is Jude alright?  
Dr. Chamberlyn: Ok, I'll get straight to the point. Jude had a panic attack. It must have been caused by something but we've noticed that her diet has only consisted of about an apple a day with lots of water. Yes, that's healthy but you have to have more.  
Sadie: So what are you technically saying?

Dr. Chamberlyn: Jude, she has some kind of eating disorder. And I don't want to jump to any conclusions but...  
Tommy: BUT YOU WILL ANYWAY!  
Sadie: Tommy, calm down.  
Dr. Chamberlyn: Like I was saying, Jude might be anorexic. I'm not positive but it's a guess. Has she ever turned down food?  
Sadie: At home, Jude usually said she was full because she ate at the studio.  
Sadie looked at Tommy.  
Tommy: Jude usually said that she was going home for dinner but I don't get it! Aren't you supposed to be like, cranky when you're like this!  
Dr. Chamberlyn: Please calm down sir. Not ALL side effects occur all the time. Has she been maybe on the blue side most of the time?

Tommy looked down as Jude awoke from her rest.

Tommy: I did this to her. I should have never left. If I hadn't she wouldn't have this eating disorder. She wouldn't be maybe anorexic.  
Jude: I-I'm W-what?

Tommy noticed that Jude had awoken. Maybe Tommy shouldn't have repeated those words. That would have kept Jude from crying her beautiful, big eyes out.

Tommy: Jude, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were awake.  
Jude: That wouldn't help the fact. Tommy, I do NOT have an eating disorder. I eat fine!  
This was probably the crankiness Tommy wanted to avoid.  
Tommy: Jude, you aren't eating.  
Jude: Yes I am! You don't know me at all Tommy. You just think I'm some pretty face that's not worth anything. So what if I don't eat? It's not like you care!  
Tommy: Jude, you have no idea how much I care for you. Jude, I love you.

Jude turned as pale as ever.  
Jude: W-what?  
Tommy: There I said it. Jude, I truly love you and the only reason I left was because that little kid's mom died. Jude, I definitely wouldn't have left if it wouldn't for her. I would never want to leave you.  
Jude: Yet you do?  
Tommy: It was only because of her Jude.  
Jude: You could of stayed though. Tommy you don't love me. You hardly know me.  
Tommy: I love you very much Jude.  
Jude: I think you're just in love with love so please just get out of my room. I'll see you tomorrow. I just need some time to think so well, bye.  
Tommy: Jude...  
Jude: Bye Tommy.  
Tommy: Fine bye Jude. I...  
Tommy stopped himself knowing Jude wouldn't like what he would say.

Tommy: Bye.

Jude thought she was a bit harsh when she snapped at Tommy like that. It wasn't fair to him. Jude really cared for Tommy. He was always there for Jude. He actually love her. He actually loved her. But the question was, did Jude love Tommy back?

Jude: Sades, I can't believe I said that to Tommy. I feel like an idiot.  
Sadie: Jude, as much as I hate to know that he loves you and not me, that is probably one of the many reasons of why he loves you. You're not afraid to do anything Jude. Face it. He will always love you no matter what.  
Jude: Yeah but what about me? Do I love him back?  
Sadie: That's up to you and only you.

Sadie left the hospital room.

Jude: What have I gotten myself into.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tommy: What have I gotten myself into.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sadie: What have I gotten myself into.  
Clerk: That will be $1.70  
Sadie: I know that Carmel lattes have carbs!  
Clerk: Yeah but also deliciousy goodness. Now pay up.  
Sadie: Fine.

* * *

Do you like the color purple? I do. Reply has it's name written all over it. 


	4. Chapter 4: Love Is Hard To Let Go

Dr. Chamberlyn: You're free to go Jude but you HAVE to eat. And why don't I be the first one to take you out to get a nice prepared and healthy meal.  
Jude: Sorry, taken and don't you have some contract about not flirting with your patients.  
Dr. Chamberlyn: True, but it says nothing about attractive patients.  
Jude: True.

Dr. Chamberlyn started to smile.

Jude: But the answer is no.  
Dr. Chamberlyn: Oh come on. All chicks are dying to go out with me.   
Jude: Funny. Well guess what?  
Dr. Chamberlyn: What?  
Jude: Not this one.

With that Jude left the hospital and thought about Dr. Chamberlyn. What was his problem? He was trying to pick up chicks at a hospital. What nerve. Then it came to her. Tommy. She had given him all this crap about how he didn't love her this whole time when he really did. He wouldn't have said all those things if he didn't mean it. It was Tommy. Jude reached out for her cell in her pocket and called Tommy.

Tommy: Hello?  
Jude: I love you too.

Tommy: W-what?  
Jude: I love you too.  
Tommy: I I don't know what to say.  
Jude: Don't say anything. Just listen. I am so sorry for the crap I've been saying to you. It's just when you left you literally broke my heart. I couldn't take it so I just thought I could never forgive you.  
Tommy: Jude I...  
Jude: I'm not done yet. But obviously I think I can Tommy because I love you.  
Tommy: Listen Jude I really can't talk right now.  
Jude: Ok well bye Tommy. I... 

The phone shut off. Jude thought that there was something wrong with Tommy. He would never just shut her out of her life like that. He loved her. Or did he?

Tommy: Listen, I think I'll get the plane tickets for tomorrow instead. I can't leave yet.   
Clerk: Ok sugar plum.  
Tommy: Excuse me?  
Clerk: So... you single?

Tommy thought about that for a moment.

Tommy: Sorry I'm taken.  
Clerk: Well I guess I can believe that. But just in case you ever dump that little skank you're going out with...   
Tommy: She's not a skank and I don't think I ever will so I'm not giving you a chance at all.  
Clerk: That's one mistake you are going to regret.  
Tommy: That's not what I think. See you tomorrow.

Tommy grabbed out his cell phone to call Jude. He had to explain. Not by phone though, in person.

Jude: Hello?   
Tommy: Hi.  
Jude: Oh hi Tommy.  
Tommy: Listen can we meet somewhere.  
Jude: Studio sound good?  
Tommy: Yeah see you there in 10?  
Jude: Yeah, bye.  
Tommy: Bye.

10 minutes later Tommy and Jude both arrived at the same time.

Jude: Hi.   
Tommy: Hi Jude. I really need to talk to you.

They went into Studio C also known as "the closet".

Jude: So...  
Tommy: Listen Jude. I really am sorry but I have to leave again.  
Jude: Ok. When are you going to be back?  
Tommy: That's the thing. Before I left I wanted a paternity test. I have an 89.8 percent chance that I'm the real father. I have to leave because that's my child and well I need it to be raised up happily and with a father.  
Jude: Ok leave again. Have fun with your kid.  
Tommy: Jude...  
Jude: Don't Jude me!  
Tommy: I am so sorry but I have to go.  
Jude: I have to show you something Tommy.  
Tommy nodded his head.

Jude started to lift up her shirt and showed him her stomach. It revealed ribs popping out. Jude was extremely skinny. 

Tommy: Jude, what, how?  
Jude: I was gone the moment you left.

Jude: I'm sorry I did it. I just lost control of my life. I promise I'll start eating again Tommy. I promise.

By this time, Jude was already in tears. She couldn't forgive herself but she was going to find a way to.

Tommy: Jude, I'm really sorry I left. I just, well...  
Jude: I know Tommy. It's not your fault but it's just really sad. I'm going to miss you.  
Tommy: I'm going to miss you too. I promise I'll keep in touch with you though.  
Jude: Tommy, I think it's better if we just forget about each other. it will be much easier and it will shed less tears.  
Tommy: You don't mean that Jude.  
Jude: Tommy I'm sorry but I think I do.  
Tommy: Jude but...  
Jude: Tommy please.  
Tommy: I am not going to take no for an answer!  
Jude: Well you're going to have to.  
Tommy: We're going to Jude. You just wait and see.  
Jude: Tommy! It's going to hurt just too much! I can't! I just can't!  
Tommy: Fine. Good-bye Jude Harrison.

With those last words Tommy left to never be seen again. Jude knew he wasn't going to come back unless she begged him. This was something she regretted from the moment he walked out of the door. Those words remained in her head. Good-bye Jude Harrison. Jude was in tears. She flopped down on the studio couch. Kwest walked in eating a sandwich.

Kwest: What's wrong Jude?  
Jude: Kwest, I think I just let the love of my life go.


	5. Chapter 5: Return Can Be Tough

Jude was in tears. It had been a month so far and she hadn't had any contact with Tommy the whole time. Of course Jude hadn't meant it and now she was starting to regret that she said that. She was going to call Tommy whether he listened or not. She wouldn't stop trying to let him even listen to one song or even one word but first she was going to write that song that would hopefully bring him back.

Where did you go?

You meant so much to me.

----------------

Tommy: What!

: I'm sorry. I really am.

----------------

Now I have to go with the flow,

I have to try to see.

----------------

Tommy: I can't believe you used me like that.

: I'm sorry. How many more times can I say it?

----------------

I'll just try to push myself

Push myself,

To stop letting you crawl all over me.

----------------

Tommy: Until you mean it!

Tommy stomped out of the room.

----------------

Stop,

I'm going to make it through,

I think yeah.

Stop,

Messing with my head,

That's all I said.

You left my heart-broken once then twice,

You're not the guy I used to know.

Please, come back.

----------------

Tommy: One ticket to Toronto please.

Kwest had heard all of what Jude sang. She was seriously heart-broken. This was a feeling that would never go to waste and would never leave her side. Jude was destined for Tommy. If he came back, Jude would sing happily but at the moment, Jude was a wreck.

Jude: You're not the guy I used to know,

Please come back baby.

Please come back.

Kwest: Jude, does this have anything to do with Tommy?

Jude: Of course n…

Jude really looked into Kwest's eyes. They were full of sincerity and patience. Kwest really loved her as much as Tommy but as a brotherly-sisterly relationship.

Jude: Kwest I do. I really do. I can't believe he left again. I love him Kwest. I love him.

Jude was sobbing. She couldn't keep from crying about Tommy. It was Tommy, the love of her life.

----------------

Plane Person: Time?

Tommy: Earliest one!

Plane Person: Please calm down sir. The earliest one is in an hour and 15 minutes.

Tommy: I'll take it.

Plane Person: There is one in 10 minutes but as I see you have no luggage so I guess you'll want the one in an hour.

Tommy: No! I'll take the one in 10 minutes. I don't need luggage. I don't care. Just give me that ticket!

Plane: Ok sir.

Tommy: And please stop calling me sir!

Plane Person: Yes s…o I'll get on that ticket.

Tommy: Thank you. Toronto here I come.

----------------

Jude singing:

I'm gone,

To find someone to live for in this world!

Jude screamed and singed the last line. She passed out but woke up shortly.

Kwest: Jude are you Ok?

Jude: Look at what he does to me.

Tommy arrived at Jude's house at 8:37 P.M. When it came to Jude, the woman he loved, he had to pay attention to every detail. Just like how Jude should have been watching her Friday movie right about now. She would have an extra butter bowl of popcorn in her hands eating it while watching an anything but horror movie. Tommy walked out of his famous viper and walked to Jude's door. He knocked his also famous knock and Jude answered. She was holding a bowl of popcorn. Tommy smirked to himself.

Jude: You're gone this long and you come back now with a smile on your face?

Tommy: Jude please…

Jude: Don't Jude me! I am sick of you coming and going. It really is getting annoying. I want you to make up your mind. You either stay for good or go for good.

With that, Jude slammed the door in Tommy's face. Once again Tommy knocked. Jude answered.

Jude: You can't tell me that you've made your decision… already.

Tommy: Well, actually, before I left I kind of sold my house. I was wondering if…

Jude: Get in.

Jude and Tommy both entered the house and plopped down on the couch. They were just inches away from each other so Jude scooted over to the other side.

Tommy: Jude, you don't have to run away from me.

Jude: It's what you've been doing to me.

Tommy: I wasn't running away from you Jude. I wasn't running away at all. I just had to leave because of Chrissie and then I found out that…

Jude: You left because of another girl! How could you?

Tommy: No Jude, listen. She…

Jude: No, you listen to me. I don't care because you've been lying WAY too much. I don't care anymore. Sleep on the couch. There should be a blanket and a pillow in the closet. Good night.

Tommy: Jude…

Jude looked at Tommy.

Jude: Good night Tommy.

The next morning was a Saturday so Jude had off. A perfect day to talk to Tommyabout that you think. We'll see . Tommy woke up first so he went to the bathroom upstairs thinking that Jude was still asleep. Tommy knocked on the bathroom door just in case. No answer so Tommy went on in. There standing was Jude with nothing on but a towel that soon slipped. Jude screamed and slammed the door in Tommy's face once again.

Tommy: This is going to be one hell of a day.

Jude walked out as soon as she was done with all the embarrassment. That took a pretty long time.

Jude: That never happened. Ok?

Tommy: smiling Deal.

Jude: Oh my gosh!

Tommy: What?

Jude: You're happy you jerk.

Tommy: Ok, I'm sorry though.

Jude: Jerk!

Tommy: I said I was sorry.

Jude: Fine whatever.

Jude and Tommy both went to the studio. Like there was anything better to do. Darius would hopefully take back Tommy. Who knew what would happen?

Jude: Go in and ask for your job back.

Tommy: Not until I get your forgiveness.

Jude: Then you'll be jobless forever and plus why do you need my forgiveness?

Tommy: How am I supposed to work with you if you're mad at me?

Jude: Simple. Don't work with me.

Tommy: I can't do that Jude. I love you too much.

Jude: Then don't love me.

Tommy: I can't stop loving you.

Jude: I don't now if I can love you back.

Tommy leaned his forehead on hers.

Tommy: Tell me you don't love me. Tell me right her right here right now. Look at me and say that.

Jude: I don't… I don't… I don't not love you.

Tommy leaned his lips closer and closer and they magically touched.

Tommy: I'm sorry Jude.

Tommy: I really am sorry Jude. I really am.

Jude: Tommy I know you are but I don't know if I can forgive you. I love you but you hurt me, really bad.

Tommy: I said I was sorry every time and I meant it every time.

Jude: And I know but…

Jude was interrupted by Tommy kissing Jude passionately. Jude could definitely tell. They stayed that was until Tommy pulled away.

Jude: One word. Wow. You know I think I actually believe you this time.

Tommy: That was… eleven words.

Jude: Funny.

They kissed and Darius walked in.

Darius: Oh my gosh! Please leave your personal life out of G Major Tommy…

Tommy and Jude pulled away at the same time.

Darius: and Jude! You two?

Tommy: Um… she was choking?

Jude: Yeah, hard caramel gum ball thing.

Darius: Ok if that's the case, how do you remove a hard caramel gum ball… with a tongue?

Tommy: Um… scientific evidence?

Jude: Yeah, let's go with that.

Darius: You two go to my office NOW!

Jude coughs.

Tommy: Jude, you really aren't choking are you?

Jude: No I'm fine. Thanks for asking though.

Tommy: Oh no problem.

Darius: Shut up and get into my office now and not after you guys are done with your little chit-chat. NOW!


	6. Chapter 6: Runaway Princess

In the office, Darius was pacing back and forth.

Darius: I don't even know where to begin.

Tommy: D, she really was choking.

Darius: I know that you didn't go to high school T, but that doesn't mean you can act stupid all the time. If you and Jude date, it could mess up Jude's career and yours but most importantly my career. Not to mention the fact that she's 17 Tom! 17! You're 24! You can go to jail!

Tommy: I can and I might but that's a risk I'm willing to take D. I love her.

Darius: yeah, touchy and all but isn't that the same thing you said about Portia?

Tommy: I was drunk and I didn't know better!

Darius: Well you should have!

Jude: Ok, hello? I am still here.

Tommy: Ok Jude. Me and D need to talk alone. I'll talk to you later Ok?

Tommy was about to kiss Jude but Darius interrupted.

Darius: Don't even think about smooching with Jude over there.

Tommy: I can… and I will.

With that comment, Tommy kissed Jude strong and hard and lasted for a long time until Jude pulled away.

Jude: You have to talk to Darius Tommy. I'll go.

Tommy: Wait.

Jude turned around and Tommy walked up to her and kissed her one last time but once again Jude pulled away.

Jude: Please Tommy. Don't use me.

Tommy: I'm not using you.

Jude: Yes you are. Just talk to Darius. I'll see you later.  
Jude kissed Tommy on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Tommy: See what you did D!

Jude walked out the door and decided to go for a walk. She wanted to clear her head but she couldn't get the thought out of her head. Tommy would never use her. Would he? Did he really love her? When Tommy was around her life was as confusing as it could get but more. But then again, with out Tommy it was even worse. She reached home and she thought why Tommy had this magnet that sent everything flying right to him. Jude just wanted to scream so she had the perfect solution. Jude ran back to the studio and bumped into Tommy.

Tommy: Wow, I suggest you don't run for a while.

Jude: Yeah, can't talk now.

Tommy was about to kiss her but Jude ran off. She ran to the roof of G-major all out of breath. Downstairs, Tommy was worried about Jude. She did have a habit of getting into trouble. Tommy followed her up to the roof. There Jude was standing and her hair was flowing and Tommy couldn't' resist. He even drooled but wiped it away quickly. Then, Jude screamed so hard. Tommy closed his ears.

Tommy: You came up here to do that!

Jude was shocked that Tommy followed her. Jude blushed and couldn't move. She couldn't say anything at all.

Jude: Uh… W-why a-a-re y-you h-here?

Tommy: I was worried about you.

Jude: Why?

Tommy: Jude calm down. It's not like I'm going to push you off this roof.  
Jude: Why'd you say that?

Tommy: Jude, you've got to be kidding me.

Jude: I have to go.

Jude tried to go but Tommy grabbed her roughly.

Tommy: You can't run away Jude. You can't run away.

Jude: Why? Why? Why?

Jude kept repeating it until she woke up with sweat all over.

Jude: Why am I having dreams like this. Why? I rather be gone.

With that, Jude ran to her car and drove far. Very, very far.

Jude: I don't know who he is anymore so let's really mess with his head.


	7. Chapter 7: Love Is Too Hard To Forget

Jude drove for hours and was finally somehwere. It was about 2 months later.

Jude was home alone, she didn't know anyone. Her life was brutal and it sucked. Jude was arguing with herself trying to think if she should stay or go. Her plan was to turn on her cell first and then see how it went. If it went terrible, she would turn it off again. Jude grabbed her cell out of her bag and turned it on. As soon as she did, someone called. Jude looked at the I.D. She had a feeling he would call so Jude decided to pick up.

Jude: Hello?

Tommy: Jude!

Jude: Hi to you too.

Tommy: Jude, where the hell are you? I've been trying to call you every day for 2 months. How could you just leave like that! Especially, me.

Tommy's voice got softer when he said the last line. Jude could tell that Tommy was in pain and she hated seeing him like that especially when she was the cause of it.

Jude: I'm sorry Tommy. It's just that I had a lot of pressure and…

Tommy: Jude, where did that pressure come from?

Jude: I-I can't tell you. You'd be mad.

Tommy: Try me.

Jude: Tommy, I left because I felt too much pressure around us. I thought about living on my own and everything but I left and I just had more and more dreams…

Tommy: Dreams? You said nothing about dreams.

Jude: Oh well um, I have to go bye.

Jude hung up the phone and Tommy noticed. She just needed space he thought. What she really needed was a friend. A friend, like Tommy.

Jude could not make up her mind. Should she stay? Should she go? How was everyone at home? Would they want her to come home or were they living great with out her? Jude would never know unless she took a chance but she was too afraid to. Therefore, she would wait. If Tommy called once more in 2 days then she would go home. If he didn't, she would stay for good.

Jude was going out to see if any apartments were for rent in Boston. She drove her car all the way to Boston so she was going to find a good apartment or else she would rather live in a dump, or home. What was the difference? Jude looked all through town but nothing had caught her eye. It was probably because her thought and heart was thinking about Tommy 24/7. He got to her like that. Why hadn't he called though? Didn't he love her? She hoped.

Jude: Oh my gosh! All these apartments suck!

? Well there is one kind of far from here and it looks really beautiful. Someone already owns it but he doesn't mind sharing.

Jude's face was pale but blank.

Jude: How did you find me here?

Tommy: Well, I have my ways.

Jude: No, I'm serious. How?

Tommy: You picked up on your cell. I was able to track you down.

Jude: You did all of that. For me?

Tommy: How can I not?

Jude's face remained blank. They guy of her dreams, the love of her life did so much for her and she left him hanging. What kind of person was she? He even asked her to move in, she thought that was what it meant so she took a chance.

Jude: You want me to move in?

Tommy: It wouldn't be a bad idea, would it?

Jude: Tommy, I don't know. Move in?

Tommy: What's to lose?

Jude had finally put a smile on.

Jude: So where'd you park your car?

Tommy: Well, actually I took a flight here.

Jude: What?  
Tommy: My car isn't here.

Jude: I know that but I mean, you're doing so much for me and I don't know if I can take it.

Tommy: Jude, I'd do anything for you. If you want the sun, I'll get all the ladders in the world and climb up to bring it down for you. If you want a pony, I'll go to the best ranch in the world and let you pick whichever one you want Jude. And it's all because I love you.

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy: Yeah.

Jude: I love you as hell.

With that, Jude grabbed Tommy by the face and kissed him long and hard. Jude pulled away as soon as Jude felt Tommy tingle. Jude had a sneaky smile on her face.

Jude: Come with me.  
Tommy: Where are we going?

Jude: You'll see.

Jude took him to her hotel. Of course it was crappy but hopefully Tommy knew why he was here. Hopefully only.

Tommy: The Bee Motel?

Jude: Well, actually it's the Beech Motel.

Tommy: Shouldn't it be spelled B-E-A-C-H Motel.

Jude: Oh about that. The people who own this motel are foreign so what do they know?

Tommy: Yeah whatever.

Jude: Just follow me.

Jude led Tommy to her motel room and she locked the door when they were inside.

Tommy: So this is what you've been living in for two months? You have terrible tas…

Jude cut Tommy off by kissing him and pushing him onto the bed. He didn't kiss back as much as usual because Jude was in control but it was Tommy's turn. Tommy flipped and went onto Tommy and continued kissing her. Jude was struggling to pull off Tommy's shirt but she failed so Tommy just did it himself.

The next morning Tommy awoke to Jude beside her. That was the best thing that they had ever done. They were officially "together". There was no doubt about it. Jude woke up later to find Tommy looking at her.

Jude: Am I that beautiful?

Tommy: Yes, yes you are.

Jude just smiled and blushed. Tommy smiled as well. They both got dressed.

Jude: You want to go get some breakfast? It's free. So you can take as much as you want.

Tommy: So this motel isn't that cheap after all.

Jude: Let's just go.

They walked out hand in hand laughing with each other and smiling with each other at the same time. This was how a true couple was mean to be.

Jude and Tommy were eating breakfast and some strange guy kept looking at them. Jude was all of a sudden scared for no reason. He was probably staring because he knew they were famous but was that the real true reason?

Jude: Tommy, that guy keeps staring at us. It's kind of bugging me.

Tommy: You want to go somewhere else?

Jude: No. he'll probably follow us.

Tommy: He's probably just a fan of you or me. Probably you though, because I'm ancient.

Jude: Don't call yourself ancient Tommy. I'll be known to be dating an ancient mummy.

Tommy gave Jude a playful glare.

Jude: What! You make it sound like that.

Tommy: Let's just go. Are you done?

Jude: Food really isn't my thing today. I think I'll pass.

Tommy: Are you sure? I mean, are you Ok? The Jude I know would never refuse food.

Jude: Hey, you make it sound like I'm a pig.

Tommy: Not saying you are. Saying you eat like one.

Jude: That hurts Tommy. It really does.

Tommy: rolls his eyes Let's go we can get better food somewhere else.

Jude: makes a scrunchy is that a word? face Tommy, I was serious when I said that. Food, just not in the mood to eat it right now.

Tommy: looks at her with concern You sure?

Jude: Oh my gosh Tommy. Yes! Stop treating me like a baby!

Tommy: I'm just asking. Jude.

Jude: Let's go.

With that Jude left the breakfast room and walked outside to her car and jumped in leaving a confused Tommy. Was she? No. She would never do such a thing. It was just one thing. Was she though? Not again.

Jude: I want to go home.

Tommy: We'll go tomorrow.

Jude: Fine.

Tommy: Jude what's wrong? I know you very well and I know when something is wrong. But please, I really want to help. You have to let me in though.

Jude let a tear roll down her cheek.

Tommy: Jude, please tell me.

Jude: I just miss everyone and… I don't know. Ok? I'm just loosing it lately Ok?

Tommy: Come on. Follow me.

Jude: Where are we going Tommy?

Tommy: You'll see.

Jude: You know I hate surprises.

Tommy smiles: I know.

Jude: You have no car. Haven't you noticed?

Tommy: yeah but we have your car.

Jude: An you expect me to let you drive.

Tommy: If you don't want to die then yes.


	8. Chapter 8: So Much For A Sucky Ending

Jude: Hey, how did I get here in the first place?

Tommy: Well you did get here…

Jude: Thank you.

Tommy: But it did take you a long time didn't it?

Jude reached in her pockets and grabbed her keys out. She handed them to Tommy.

Jude: If you just shut up I'll let you drive.  
Tommy: That works. I love you.

Jude smiles.

Jude: I know.

Jude and Tommy both went and sat in the car, Tommy in the driver's seat and Jude in the passenger seat.

Tommy: Where is the best place anyone can go to? It might suck at times but it rocks more.  
Jude teared up a little. Tommy took his hand and cupped her face in his hand. He kissed her gently on the lips. 

Tommy: You know where don't you?  
Jude: I want to go Tommy.  
Tommy: Just say it Jude. There's nothing wrong with it.   
Jude: I can't everyone hates me there.  
Tommy: I don't and I'm pretty sure that not a lot of people do to.  
Jude: How do you know?  
Tommy: Your sister cried about every day the whole time you were gone. She loves you and so do I. I want you to be happy but you need to want to be.  
Jude: Tommy, you want to know te real reason?   
Tommy: Only if it will help you be more happy Jude.  
Jude: i'm not sure about that.

Tommy: You can trust me with anything Jude.  
Jude: I...I...I, remember the 2 nights before.  
Tommy's face turned as pale as ever.  
Tommy: Yeah...  
Jude: Well, let's just say it shouldn't have happened I guess.  
Tommy: Jude you're not...  
Jude: I think I am and I.. I don't want to be Tommy. how stupid can I be?  
Tommy: Jude... you're not stupid and don't ever say that. You're perfect.  
Jude: Pshh... Me perfecct? Yeah right. Hello? I'm seventeen damn it! I... 

By this time, jude was in tears and Tommy jsut stayed shocked but comforted Jude. He knew that this was all going to blow through no matter how long it took. It was all going to end up hapilly. 

Tommy just sat and comforted Jude rubbing her back and kissing her on her head. This was not her fault but he wished that she would notice that.

Tommy: Jude... I love you and that's all the matters.  
Jude: I love you too and I think I'm going to do what's right...

Tommy: Jude, you're not serious. You can't be.  
Jude: So I guess you don't want me to.  
Tommy: I love you too much for it.  
Jude: But Tommy, getting an abortion would be good for us. I mean we wouldn't have to deal with a freakin' baby and well we would be happier I guess.

Tommy: Ok, Jude. I know it's your body and I know you can do whatever you want with it but truly I would not mind a baby. Mostly because it's ours.

Jude slightly smiled. Tommy was so caring and Jude wanted to make it right so it was all up to her they both guessed. Pressure sucked.

Jude: Fine.  
Tommy: What?  
Jude: Fine. I won't do it.  
Tommy: Are you serious?   
Jude: Yeah.

Tommy smiled and pulled Jude into a hug. Tommy was so happy but Jude didn't really hug back. She put on a pretend smile.

Tommy: I'm happy but you're not. Why?  
Jude: I am, kind of. It's just that how do I tell everyone but most importantly ho do I convince myself?  
Tommy: Jude, it's all real. It's the real world. Somehow, we'll all deal but I'll be there to help you at times of need especially now. I'm there for you Jude.   
Jude: I know but sometimes I feel like I'm invisible, like I'm gone from this world.  
Tommy: You're never gone Jude. Seeing you every day, looking at you fall but then get right back up, it's like heaven.  
Jude: So we're actually going to have a baby?  
Tommy: I guess so. But remember one thing Jude. You're never gone. Not in my eyes.

THE END.


End file.
